Heartsong
by Hime The Stars Shine Bright
Summary: She is an angel, my sanctuary. After Rukia died, I needed something like that in this disappointing, empty world. Ichiruki. The Death, the Strawberry, & the Life.
1. Ch 00: White Moon Rising

_CHAPTER 00: INTRODUCTION_

_...  
><em>

_There's a white moon on the rise..._

_..._

_My heart calls to you  
>That you guide me, my light<br>Through my soul's long, dark night  
>I send my heartsong<em>  
><em>Across the empty silences<em>  
><em>To you, may you fill me<em>  
><em>With peace &amp; with love.<em>

...

"Ichigo... please don't tell me you don't want me to go."

Rukia was staring at her husband, who sat at his desk, a caught-guilty look on his face. When he did not answer, Rukia groaned lightly, rubbing her forehead.

Her voice was firm, slightly annoyed and edgy, her eyes narrowing as she spoke to his silence, "I don't understand what's wrong with you, I've gone on these missions before and I came back in one piece! What's so different now?"

"But Rukia..." He was sitting on his chair, paperwork in front of him- not that he was paying attention to it- twisted around to face her, "I have a weird feeling..."

"You always have wierd feelings." Rukia smirked slightly, her voice teasing as she ruffled his orange hair playfully. Ichigo pouted, swatting her hand away pointlessly.

"Rukia, don't joke!" Ichigo yelled dramatically, holding out his hand to emphasize his point, "This is serious! A life or death matter-"

"You, my darling, are the _last_ person to be telling me to be serious about life or death matters." Rukia bent forward slightly, her face so close to Ichigo's that their noses almost touched; her violet eyes gentle and teasing meet his eyes, "You've got to stop worrying so much, you dodo brain. I think you have a serious protection complex; maybe I should ask Unohana-taicho to look at you..." She pushed his bangs back in mock concern, smoothing them back off his forehead so his hairline showed. Ichigo scowled.

"I do _not_ have a complex. It really is dangerous, Rukia. They don't call it a suicide mission for no reason."

Rukia's face softened. She sighed softly as she grabbed Ichigo's chin, her voice firm, "Ichigo, listen to me. I. Will. Be. Fine. It's just some strange hollows rampaging around; I'll get rid of them and be back before you know it."

Ichigo did not seem to get her words, "Hello Rukia, have you been sleeping the whole time? I know all about those hollows, they wiped out all of he protection squads that were sent from the 8th division! 23 men Rukia, _23! _You-"

"Don't you trust me?"

He stopped speaking, staring at her face. She was still bent over, at eye level with him, her eyes a strong, electric violet and dead serious.

Ichigo stared at her, feeling taken back and even a bit flustered by her eyes on his. He wanted to say something to convince her to stay... but it seemed...

He sighed softly, running a hand through his hair, his voice almost a bit grumbly but his answer firm.

"...Yes..."

"Then rest assured, I will return in due time." Rukia stood back up straight, smiling as she fixed her vice captain badge, "After all, I have a daughter to return to, and a husband who can't survive a month without me. I can't die so easily." She ran a hand through her short black hair and turning to the door, opening it, a hand falling to her sword as she stopped, turning over her shoulder and looking at her husband with confident, wide sparkling indigo eyes.

"Trust me, Ichigo."

His voice was tired as he gave up, exhaling, "Yes."

Rukia smiled. "I'll be back in a few weeks, ok? Try not to burn the house down until then."

He scowled at her, but Rukia's smile remained, gentle.

"I love you, you know."

And he found he could not make himself scowl at her again.

"...Yeah."

She beamed, her voice teasing, "Give Reira a kiss for me."

Almost smirking, Rukia blew a kiss at him flirtatiously and left the room, the door shutting firmly behind her.

And so Rukia left on her mission, and Ichigo pushed any feelings of unease to the back of his mind. He trusted Rukia, truly. She was certainly strong, wielding her beautiful zanpakuto, and had recently achieved her bankai, _Shiraouhi- White Queen._ As vice captain of the 13th division, Ichigo knew that she was not going to let some strange rampaging hollows get the best of her. Besides, she wasn't going alone. Although he would much rather go with her himself, he was a little bit comforted by the fact that the 6th division would also be sending members of their division along with her and her group; Renji would be leading it.

And so, Ichigo stayed home and let Rukia go, doing his work diligently in her absence. As substitute shinigami and a revered man in the Seireitei, he was readying himself to be promoted to captain of the third division in a few weeks; when he was not running around working in the Gotei 13, he was at home looking after his 10 month old daughter or trying to catch up on some much needed sleep.

Ichigo had a perfect wife, perfect daughter, a good life. He was happy; at peace with the way the pace of the world.

Kurosaki Ichigo had it all. Who knew things could change so suddenly?


	2. Dearest Layla

Soft smoke plumed, whiteish-gray into the cold, salty air. A man, perhaps in his late 20's, sat silently on the sand, his knees drawn casually to his chest. His left hand rested on his knee in front of him, half-finished cigarette held between his two fingers. The sky, the water- everything was gray today. Though it was daytime, the sun could not be seen, the normally blue skies were a white-gray color, like ash.

Brown eyes scanned the tumbling gray waters in front of him, his expression the same. His eyebrows slanted slightly, his mind doused in thoughts. Long, thin wisps of orange rolled softly over his shoulder from the sea breeze, almost long enough for him to sit on.

Closing his eyes softly, Kurosaki Ichigo melted into thoughts; precious memories that resided largely in his mind.

_Hey, Rukia_

_Sometimes, the sound of the waves_

_can be such a sweet allure_

_but I cannot throw away_

_this life that you saved_

_nor the one_

_we brought to the world together. _

...

He remembered her birth so well, it was like the memory had happened yesterday. When Rukia face such terrible contractions that she looked as if she may cry- and Rukia never cried due to physical pain- and he had rushed her to the fourth division, where he had sat and waited for hours by her bedside, holding her hand and wiping her face. It was too early, Rukia had kept telling him, the baby wasn't supposed to come for another 2 months. Ichigo, too, found he did not know what to say or think, looking into his wife's worried, tear-filled eyes. What could he say?

It had been terrible for Rukia, he recalled easily now. She stayed in labor for hours before her water actually broke. She had screamed then, saying that it wasn't time yet and begging Unohana-taicho to do something. Almost 15 hours after being brought in, she finally gave birth, at 1:37 in the morning on the 15th of February. And oh, he could remember so clearly, when Unohana-taicho held up the tiny, pinkish bloodstained baby in her arms, her face concerned. Ichigo had merely stared like an idiot when she turned suddenly, ordering the nurses to help her with the small child.

But he remembered nothing more clearly then Rukia's reaction to it.

She had sat up, bolted, tried desperately to get out of bed, calling, screaming, "My baby, my baby!" as she did. It had shocked Ichigo, because Rukia never acted rashly, and he had pushed her back down on the bed, telling her that it was dangerous and she had to stay calm. Rukia cried then, _begging_ him to take her to her baby. "Let me see her," She had sobbed, and all Ichigo could do was curl his arms around her and lie there with her while she released all of her frustration and anger. Fatigue eventually claimed Rukia, who fell asleep in his arms, and Unohana-san came in quietly, gesturing for Ichigo.

Out in the hallway, she had told him with a serious face that, while the baby was not in immediate danger, she would need to be kept in an incubator for a while. Due to being born premature, her kidneys had not fully developed and she still needed time.

Rukia did not wake until the next day. Ichigo had gently explained everything to her, and then told her that, although she could not hold her, he could take her to see the baby. Rukia readily agreed. So, Ichigo lead her down the short hallway by holding her shoulders, small, frail frame bursting with worry and excitement dressed in a hospital gown.

"Here." Ichigo pointed to a large panel window, guiding Rukia close as he could to it. "In the incubator. You see her?"

Rukia saw her, all right. She stood there, stone silent, staring at the panel, wide indigo eyes unflinching. Ichigo stared at her face, trying to get a read of her feelings... but nothing. Finally, after they had been standing there for almost five minutes, Rukia turned, her hand on Ichigo's chest as if to hold herself in place.

"Ichigo, I'm tired." Her voice was soft, almost frail.

"Alright."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders gently and guided her back to her room.

After that, the visitors had poured in. Chad, Ishida with Inoue- they had just recently returned from their honeymoon- Renji, Byakuya, his dad and sisters, Urahara-san and Yoruichi-san, even Keigo, Mizuiro, and Tatsuki. Members of the Shinigami Women's Association came in one day, perhaps to expressly bother Rukia and cheer her up.

Still, Ichigo found, Rukia did not seem truly happy. Her smiles, her light laughter, it was all half-hearted. The only times where she seemed truly in tune with what was going on around her was when Ichigo would take her to see the baby through the window, or when the papers for the child came.

Ichigo remembered when they officially named their baby. Up until now, the incubator the child was in was labeled, _"Baby girl Kurosaki"_. It was Isane-san who handed him the paperwork, telling him to fill it in with Rukia-san. The papers were for naming the baby, and they were finished in a matter of minutes. Though Rukia and Ichigo had discussed baby names before, neither had been truly prepared due to Rukia having the baby too early. That was why Ichigo was a bit surprised when Rukia produced the name of their daughter, like she had known it in her mind for years.

In truth, she had. Rukia named their baby girl Reira.

Her real name was an english name, _Layla_, but pronounced Reira, just like Rukia's name- it was actually a latin word, _lucia_, meaning light. Rukia chose the name Reira from the first song she heard in the living world- _Dearest Layla_, by Eric Clapton.

That was on her first "official" date with Ichigo, in the living world. Rukia told him this, her voice soft, but her face still the same- impassive.

So the papers were signed and turned in, and their little princess had a name. Sometimes, when Rukia was asleep, Ichigo would go to the window himself, standing and staring at the tiny doll-like human asleep inside the incubator. It still shocked him that such a small being had been inside of his wife for 7 1/2 long months. He wondered if the baby- Reira- would like him. Would she be peaceful in his arms? What would it be like to hold his baby for the first time? What if she cried when he held her?

With all these questions swarming, Ichigo would walk back to Rukia's room to check on her, feeling strangely love-dazed.

Finally, on the fourth day of Rukia's stay at the fourth division, Unohana-san released her, stating that Rukia had well recovered and it was safe for her to return home.

Rukia would not leave.

It was she and Ichigo, alone in her room; they had been packing up her things. But when the time came to actually physically leave, she had refused, stating bluntly that she would not leave. Ichigo asked her why she had to be so stubborn about it, to which Rukia suddenly burst into tears, shocking her husband.

"I don't want to leave! I don't want to go home alone!" Rukia sobbed, her face in her hands.

Ichigo's hands gripped hers gently, pulling them away from her face, "Rukia, you're not going alone, you're not alone. I'm here, aren't I? I'm going with you-!"

"I don't want to go home." Rukia pressed on as she sobbed, burying her face in his chest, "I want my baby."

Ichigo felt powerless; he despaired over this. It wasn't just Rukia either; he wanted desperately to hold his little baby, whom he'd waited for so long. He wanted Rukia to smile truly; he wanted to see her doting on their child like his mother had done for him. He wanted to see his baby up close and find out what color her eyes were.

But that would have to wait. Ichigo took Rukia home after many protests and many tears. The next two days were very hard. Ichigo closed the door of the nursery room that had been specially made for the baby, hiding the bottles and diapers and baby clothes. _Just a little while longer_, he told himself. It wasn't as if they would be waiting forever.

Seven days into the birth, Unohana-san gave the ok. It was safe for little Reira to go home with mommy and daddy. Rukia was very impatient- she constantly told Ichigo to hurry up, he was being too slow. When they finally arrived, they found that Unohana-san had wrapped the baby up nicely to keep her warm, and she was waiting with two nurses. They seated Rukia before passing the baby into her arms. At first, all Rukia did was stare. The baby's hair was soft, dull gold in color, like that of her late grandmother and her aunt Yuzu. Rukia stared at her, marveled at her, running the tip of her finger gently between the baby's eyes down her pink little nose. She made little baby noises and barely fidgeted, and, _oh_- when Rukia breathed her name, murmering, _"Reira, I love you,"_ the baby's eyes opened, as if responding to her mother's voice.

Small indigo met big indigo. Blinking, squinting, small blue eyes stared up at mother in wonder.

And Rukia cried. Her cheeks turned red, she hugged the baby gently against her and cried. And Ichigo found himself wanting to cry, too, but held himself together, wiping tears from the corner of his eyes and laughing when the baby actually sneezed, just barely a little squeak.

It was the Death and the Strawberry experiencing Life.


	3. Moonless Night

The wind was a little stronger now. It sifted his hair gently, the crown of softened spikes decorating his forehead pushed back, long strands of blond-orange behind him. Sighing softly, he closed his eyes.

Whenever Ichigo found free time on his hands, he came down to the ocean. It was a place of peace, calm and serenity, the place he could be alone and focus on his thoughts.

He knew it was selfish of him.

A bit further away, standing in the back sliding glass door of a beach front home, a small girl, perhaps around 5 years old, stood with her hands on the door handle, quietly watching Ichigo's seated figure down near the edge of the water. She shivered lightly from the cold, wind stirring her curly, long sand-colored ponytails and teasing the lock of hair that fell between her eyes. The fact that she was wearing a short-sleeved dress the reached just past her knees did not help in the matter. And then, suddenly, even though she wore neither socks nor shoes, she broke out into a run.

Ichigo brought the cigarette to his lips, exhaling smoke softly. He did not notice the small girl stop silently next to him, standing.

_"Lying in my bed, I hear the clock tick, and think of you..."_

...

Long red hair, disheveled and out of its usual ponytail, instead falling down past his shoulders to his back, falling over his face, and tall, tanned skin marred with jagged black ink and torn, bloody shihakusho ran the best he could; furiously onto the property of the 4th division. He kicked open the doors, screaming for help.

Several nurses gasped, "Abarai-fukutaicho!" and flooded him, especially when they noticed the pale, bloody figure he carried in his arms.

"Kuchiki-fukutaicho!"

"Help her!" Renji roared, holding her small frame up, "Save her! She's dying! I can't- Rukia!"

They took her immediately- both of them- but Renji refused to be healed of his injuries, as they were far less than Rukia's.

"There's no time…. there's no time! Call the living world! Get the healer- get Inoue here now! Contact Urahara!" Renji ordered desperately, before pushing past nurses to do it himself, his eyes brimming with unwanted tears. _"Damn it!"_

"Y-Yes, sir!"

In a matter of minutes, the hospital was in a frenzy. Unohana-taicho was not present, neither was Isane-fukutaicho. Both had gone out to survey the area where the battle had taken place.

Half an hour into it, the nurses found the situation hopeless. One brave nurse, pale in the face, came out, where Renji, Kuchiki-taicho, Kyoraki-taicho, Nanao, and Ukitake-taicho were gathered.

"I'm sorry..." her voice was quiet, she could not meet their eyes, "There was too much blood loss... perhaps, if we had known sooner..."

The three captains were silent. Shunsui pulled the brim of his hat over his eyes, Jushiro looking down, face downcast. Byakuya's eyes closed, eyebrows contorted.

_"No!"_ Renji screamed at her, rushed past her into Rukia's room. Her body seemed smaller than ever on the large hospital bed. Her shirt had been removed; her whole chest wrapped in bandages, fresh blood had already seeped through. The sheets, too, were bloodstained. Renji grabbed her hand- small and cold, the diamond of her wedding ring digging into his palm as he screamed at her, begging her to wake the hell up, open her eyes.

Nobody could summon the want to tell him to settle down.

Inoue did not arrive until 20 minutes later, with Ishida and Sado at her side.

_"Kuchiki-san!"_ she gasped out in horror, rushing past them to her bedside. Renji moved back to let her work, moving behind the rest of them, near the door. She stared for a moment, brown eyes wide with panic. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Orihime raised her hands, her eyebrows slanted in a rare frown, summoning her inner strength, and murmured in her gentle, firm voice.

"Souten Kisshun."

The gold colored triangle appeared, covering Rukia in a soft yellow glow. Silence, as everybody watched with bated breath.

The rejection shield shattered, before disappearing in mid-air.

_"No..."_ Renji's voice was soft, full of dread.

Orihime's eyes were wide, "Wh...Souten Kisshun!" She held her hands out again. This time, the shield hardly stood for a few seconds before shattering. Orihime grew desperate, her voice growing louder and louder each time she cried out, "Souten Kisshun! Souten Kisshun! SOUTEN KISSHUN!"

Ishida's gray eyes were wide with shock, his voice a mere murmur, "It won't reject...impossible..."

Orihime's knees collapsed, she crumbled against the edge of the bed, sobbing; the bed sheets tight in her fists as she went face down into the bed. Ishida stood over her, his hands on her shoulders. Renji, too, was on his knees, behind everyone else, his face in his hands, silent.

It was only a minute or so, but the time seemed like centuries, when Sado broke the silence, his deep voice soft and a bit sad.

"Does Ichigo know?"

Everyone looked up at him, horror and grief lodged in every pair of eyes. Orihime's eyes snapped to her tallest nakama, her eyes brimming with more tears again, when she felt Ishida's hand on her arm gently, pushing her against him.

That question was heartbreaking.

"Perhaps..." the Quincy's voice was soft as he stroked Orihime's back as she cried, "Perhaps it would be best… if we all went…"

"I'll tell him."

All eyes fell on Renji, who was now standing, his hands fisted at his sides. His face was tearstained, his eyes bloodshot but somehow, determined.

"I'm going, too." Sado said in a set tone. It was then that Orihime pulled her face away from Uryu's chest, her voice despairing, "T-Then, I'm going as well-!"

"We're all going." Uryu's voice was soft but firm, a frown on his face. "This is... going to tear Kurosaki apart."

Orihime closed her eyes, hands over her face.

Silent sadness filled the nakamas' hearts as they stood; following Renji out the door towards Ichigo's home with heavy hearts.

...

It was Orihime who went first. She summoned her courage, wiping the tears away from her puffy eyes, and knocked on the door, taking a deep, shaky breath.

The waited for a few moments before door opened to reveal Ichigo with a confused look on his face, dressed in sweatpants and a hoodie.

Inoue mustered a broken smile, "H-Hi, Kurosaki-kun."

"Inoue?" his voice was surprised, "What brings you… everyone?" he stepped backwards to allow room as Orihime entered, "What's going on? Rukia's not here right now; she's on a mission, but-"

This. This was too much. Kurosaki-kun's voice was too naive, too unknowing. His innocent look; looking like a teenager with a hoodie on. The image of Kuchiki-san's body was permanently burned into her brain; her gentle voice echoed in her mind. Orihime could not take it, she crumbled. A sob escaped her lips as she dropped to her knees on the floor, arms crossed over her tummy like she was crying from a stomach ache.

"Inoue!" Ichigo's voice was surprised, as he dropped to his knees in front of her. "Hey Inoue, what's wrong?" he looked back up at his other nakama standing behind her, confused, as Ishida stooping over to gather his wife in his arms, unable to meet Ichigo's gaze.

A strange feeling of dread washed over Ichigo when he took in Renji's torn appearance.

"Renji...?"

Renji stared down at him, his eyes filled with grief, his eyebrows scrunched, "Ichigo, I'm sorry..." a single tear escaped his eye, slipping fast down his face, "I just can't think of any words that could save you..."

The world's mute button seemed to be suddenly pressed, and all Ichigo heard was Renji's voice, a look of horror filling his wide, horrified eyes, set on his nakama's broken face.

"Rukia is dead..."

...

_"...Time after time, time after time..."_

Ichigo's eyes opened when the clear voice shook him out of his reveries, he looked slightly through the corner of his eyes at the small figure standing next to him.

The little girl's eyes were closed, a smile on her face as she tilted her head up slightly as if singing to the sun, her voice loud and clear.

Ichigo looked at her little feet knowingly. He wanted to scold her for running down here without any shoes or a jacket _again_, but found he could not summon the heart.

He looked back at the ocean, his daughter's voice resonating through his ears, clear as day.

_"Sometimes you picture me, I'm walking too far ahead..."_

The wind sifted through the hair of father and daughter, silent except for the rushing ocean and her bell-like voice.

_You know, Rukia_

_If angels sing_

_they would do so with a voice like this._

_Our daughter, then, must not be human_

_or a shinigami._

_Maybe she was an angel given to me_

_So that I would not be swallowed completely_

_in my loneliness._


	4. Soul Rupture

_"Rukia is dead."_

Three little words cut through Ichigo's mind, freezing everything. He could not feel, he could not think. He simply stared, those horrified, wide eyes on Renji's face. He stayed like that, while Inoue cried in front of him, Ishida cradling her; Renji trying to pull himself together.

Both Ishida and Chad watched Ichigo, who just stayed frozen.

Suddenly, his eyes seemed to widen even more, his mouth fell open, a sharp gasp from him.

Everyone suddenly looked up at him. Both of his hands were suddenly at his neck, Ichigo gasped again.

Ishida's eyes widened in realization as Ichigo gasped again. He paled, he desperately tried to breathe, he couldn't, he couldn't. Ichigo seemed to fold over, gasping, as if he were drowning.

"Ichigo?" Renji stared at him, worried.

"K-Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue whispered, eyes horrified.

"He's hyperventilating..." Ishida's voice was too, a whisper, and he let go of his wife grabbing Ichigo's shoulders. "Kurosaki, are you alright?"

Ichigo could merely shake his head, gasping. His eyes were filled with tears, he couldn't breathe.

"Uryu, a paper bag! I'll look for one!" Orihime stood as Renji also did, "I'll get someone from the fourth!"

Renji made to run out, only pausing when Ishida suddenly shook his head, looking at Ichigo, "Kurosaki..."

"Uryu...?" Orihime said softly, eyebrows furrowed slightly. The look on her husband's face was forlorn.

Everyone felt close to tears when Ishida answered them, his voice soft.

"A person's sadness can't be alleviated by a paper bag."

"I'll die." Ichigo gasped, his eyes shut in pain, "I'll die..."

"Kurosaki-kun..." Orihime's eyes filled with tears, unable to do anything but watch.

But nothing drove her- all of them- to tears more then Ishida's next actions. He pushed on Ichigo's shoulders gently to the floor on his back. Ichigo kept gasping, painfully trying to breathe, crying, _"I'll die..."_

"We won't let you die." Ishida's voice was firm, gray eyes piercing those tear-filled ones of his torn nakama.

Ishida tipped forward, pinching Ichigo's nose gently, took a breath, and let his mouth fall against his.

Silence. Orihime was crying again, eyes wide with surprise as tears streamed silently down her face. Renji could not watch, shutting his eyes painfully. Sado watched in silence, kneeling quietly near them.

Ishida pulled off him, inhaling deeply, and repeated his actions.

...

The funeral service for Kurosaki Rukia, vice captain of the 13th division, was held two days after her death in the fourth division.

Ishida and Orihime came in, Sado came in with Ichigo. Isshin, Yuzu and Karin had arrived not long after Ichigo found out, coming in to comfort him. Still, nobody seemed to truly be able to comfort him. Yuzu was already crying, Karin was crying, Isshin held onto his granddaughter, as her own father seemed to be barely functioning.

The funeral was not very long. Nobody really spoke, because nobody had the strength to do so. Kurosaki Rukia was dead, and she had claimed many people's hearts along with it.

Ishida, who had always been the most level-headed and observant of the group, watched Ichigo with knowing eyes, who stood at his wife's coffin. Ichigo neither spoke, nor cried, or try to touch Rukia, nor respond to the people around him.

All he did

was stare dumbly at her hands.

...

3 days after Rukia's funeral, things were finally being forcefully settled. The seat for vice captain was once again vacant, and rumors quickly spread that perhaps Kurosaki Ichigo-san himself would take his wife's place.

Ichigo hadn't spoken since Rukia's death. He had blatantly asked his father and sisters to return to their home in the living world; life mostly went back to normal. Everyone tried their best to jump across the gaping hole Rukia had left behind.

Everyone somehow forced themselves to cope. All except Ichigo.

He stayed holed up in his home. At first, it was thought that perhaps that was just Ichigo's way of coping with the loss of his wife. But then, a week passed and nobody had seen his face, both Renji and Byakuya became concerned- Byakuya specifically because, regardless, Reira was still his niece, and if he had promised his wife he would care for Rukia, that promise, in his opinion, automatically covered Rukia's daughter as well.

And so, Byakuya ordered Renji to go down to Kurosaki's home. Renji went. Stopping at the door, he knocked first. But when he found that he could not trace Ichigo's monstrous reiatsu anywhere near the home- nor could he feel Reira's reiatsu, a mere warm little hum- Renji became concerned. He pounded on the doors, and in the end, smashed the doors open himself.

The place was cold. Empty.

Renji was shocked. He went in, inspected the house. It truly was empty, except for some large furniture.

Kurosaki Ichigo was gone.

Renji returned back to the barracks, where he pondered on telling Kuchiki-taicho the truth or not. How would he react? He was sure... there was no way Ichigo would do anything that might endanger his daughter's life... but where could he have gone?

Renji decided it was time he made a little trip to the living world.

...

Kurosaki Isshin was quite surprised when he opened his door to find a tall redheaded shinigami standing on his doorstep.

"Abarai." Isshin's voice was low, surprised. His usually goofy self was not present. "What brings you here?"

"Is Ichigo here?"

Isshin's eyebrows raised, "Yes..."

Renji turned to leave.

"Wait, where-"

"That's all I needed to know."

Isshin stayed silent, staring at the red head's back.

"As long as he's safe and Reira's safe... it's fine with me. Take care of them both... please. Rukia would..."

Isshin closed his eyes.

"I know."

Isshin closed the door, now deciding on what he was going to do. Ichigo had left the Soul Society and come back home a week ago. Though he had spoken with his daughters quietly about it, they were surprised of this decision; nobody had expected Ichigo to just up and leave. Ichigo once again took up his old bedroom. Reira slept in there as well; Ichigo had silently set up her crib there.

Ichigo remained silent. He hardly ever left his room, only to eat or use the bathroom, and then returned. Reira hardly ever left his bedroom, either. It seemed that Ichigo now spent all of his time being with her.

Isshin could not take it any longer. This lost man was not his son. This was not the man his third daughter had loved and cherished. This was not the boy Masaki had given her life for. This was not Reira's father, not the man who had saved both worlds- living and dead- from destruction via Aizen.

So, he sent Yuzu out grocery shopping with a very long list. With his hands in his pockets, he gestured for Karin, who stood immediately at her father's serious face, and they both went upstairs to Ichigo's bedroom. Isshin knocked.

"Ichigo, open up."

He did so. His appearance was not much different. The only true difference was the lack of a frown- or any emotion- on his face. His eyes were dead, just as they had been since Rukia.

Isshin did not look at his daughter as he spoke, "Karin. Take Reira and go downstairs."

Karin slipped past her brother in the doorway, into his room. Ichigo turned, looking over his shoulder as his sister picked the sleeping baby out of her crib, gently cradled her against her shoulder, and, once she was sure she was settled, hurriedly went out of the room.

Isshin put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder, pushing him in, and shut the door behind him.

Without facing his son, Isshin spoke.

"You are killing your sisters, Ichigo."

Silence. Isshin looked at his son, frowning. Ichigo had a worried expression on his face, but he did not say anything.

"You're killing them, Ichigo. Do you think they like seeing you like this? You've become completely lost since Rukia-chan died." Isshin did not try to soften his words, "You can't keep holing your emotions inside like this, son. Rukia-chan left Reira in your hands. Do you think she would be happy to see you like this? Do you think she would be proud? How can you raise your daughter when you can't even take care of yourself?" Isshin closed his eyes, "When Masaki died, how do you think I was? I was devastated! My wife died, my son could have also died, all because I was powerless! But I didn't hole it up inside, I cried all night after her death. I let go of my feelings and fell apart, just for that one night. And that was it! I swallowed it and walked forward, because I had you and your sisters. It hurts like hell, but you have to face it. Rukia-chan isn't here anymore, Ichigo."

Isshin fell silent then, watching his son, who looked like his eyes may pop out of his head. His face carried an emotion far exceeding heartbreak. He was shaking his head lightly, as if trying to deny his wife's demise. Tears began to gather in his eyes, Isshin could see clearly that Ichigo had reached his breaking point. He turned, opening the door of the bedroom and stepping out, leaving his parting words, "It's ok to fall apart, Ichigo."

He closed the door and remained there, his eyes closed as a despairing, hopeless, piercing wail emitted from inside the bedroom that could only be from his son.

Isshin opened his eyes, speaking last words before he walked away.

"This time, I will be here to pick up the pieces."

Downstairs, Karin was sitting on the couch, her baby niece asleep in her arms. It was far too quiet; Karin found the silence biting her, it was disturbing and if it weren't for Reira, she would have been pacing all over the place.

Her heart jumped when there was a sudden wail, loud and painful, followed by sobbing. Loud, angry sobbing. Karin closed her eyes.

There was a soft crash, and then her brother's voice, hoarse and broken.

_"RUKIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

Karin squeezed her eyes shut tighter, hugging her niece against her.

More sobbing. Karin opened her eyes when she heard shuffling on the steps- her father.

Isshin did not meet her gaze, frowning with his hands in his pockets.

"Dad..." Karin's voice was soft, "That's why you sent Yuzu out, isn't it?"

Isshin looked at his daughter, whom he realized had suddenly matured from a brash little girl to a mature young lady.

He smiled gently.


	5. Descant Heart

The beach front home was enjoying a quiet evening after dinner. Reira sat in the living room, a coloring book open on a page of a princess, crayons and markers dumped out of her pencil box and spread neatly in color order across the carpet. Humming quietly, she lay on her tummy, her little legs swinging back and forth in the air as she worked. In the kitchen, Ichigo stood washing dishes.

Reira continued working as she called out, "Daddy?"

Ichigo heard her through the dishes and soapy water, "Yeah?"

Reira dropped her yellow crayon, choosing a green one, "Can we get a baby?"

Ichigo choked, almost dropping the glass in his hands. His face was red as he looked over his shoulder at her, _"What?"_

Reira looked up at him now, craning her neck, "A baby, daddy!"

"Why do you want a baby…?"

Reira pouted, sitting up, "Daddy! 'Cause, it's a baby!" Her face got dreamy as she grabbed her open coloring book, rumpling the pages as she hugged it to her chest fangirlishly, "A cute, cute baby with orange hair and blue eyes!"

"But I already have a baby," Ichigo pointed out, his voice teasing, "One with curly hair and blue eyes."

"You do?" Reira's face was shocked, "Where? How come I never saw it?"

"I'm talking about you, Reira-chan."

"...Oh." She pouted, "But I want a little baby! With your hair color!"

Ichigo chuckled, "Then you'll have to wait until you're big."

"How big?"

"As big as me."

"Awww!" She pouted again, "Why can't you get me one now?"

"Because, I can't give you one, sweet."

"How come?"

Ichigo turned back to the sink, smiling softly, "Because, your mama's not here anymore."

Reira's smile faded, staring at her dad's back, eyes sad. She put down her coloring book, smoothing the ruffled pages out quietly, and selected a purple crayon to continue her work…

Still, something continuously bothered her. Finally, she dropped the crayon, stood and darted into the kitchen, latching onto and pushing her face into Ichigo's legs (as it was all she could reach).

Ichigo looked down, slightly confused, "Reira?"

"I'm not lonely!" her voice was squeaky as always, she looked up at Ichigo, blue eyes determined, "Daddy's not lonely either is he? Daddy has Reira!"

Ichigo stared at his daughter for a moment, at her blue eyes and that lock of hair teasing her nose, filled with something like a bit of nostalgia.

Then he smiled, ruffling her hair, "Of course I'm not lonely."

Reira sighed out of relief as Ichigo turned back to the sink, eyes downcast again.

_How could I ever love another?_

...

Small hands grabbed the wooden picture frame, propping it up on the ledge of the fireplace. The young woman in the photo was smiling gently, short, chin length hair framing her face. Reira stepped back, beaming. "Mama."

She went back a little now, climbed up on the coffee table with a hairbrush in her hand, propped a cd player on it and stood up on the table carefully, her indigo eyes falling back on the picture. She gripped the brush in front of her face, chiming, "Good evening! Here's Reira!"

She clicked the play button on the CD player with her toe, the music starting. Reira sang in tune to the singer, her voice loud and clear.

_"How can I put this? I, I, I, I'm an independent woman, I..._

_I've been crying like a chi-i-ild,_

_I just wanted you to know the person that I am, more than any other of your friends,_

_I will love you more, a thousand years, yours, truly..."_

She did not notice her father, who stood leaning in the door frame, his eyes closed. The words of the melody- he did not know this song, and did not know how Reira had gotten hold of a cd- but the words rang through him, emphasized by his daughter's voice.

_"How could I ever love another? How could you say you don't remember? _

_God knows I'd give anything for just one more night together…._

_Today, I miss you more than ever..."_

...

He walked into the living room, curious, "Reira..."

She looked at him, still standing on the coffee table, "Hm?"

Ichigo pressed the button on the CD player so it opened, the silver CD gleaming inside. On the CD, written in a scrawl of black permanent marker were the words **'Dearest Layla'**. Ichigo pointed at the odd-looking CD, "Where did you get this?"

The girl pouted. "I got it from grandpa! Don't you remember daddy, you were there too!"

Ichigo cringed inwardly, "Does it have bad stuff in it?"

Reira scoffed, "Of course not!" Her face grew dreamy again, hugging her hairbrush to her chest, "Grandpa made the CD himself. He said it's filled with songs Mama and Grandma used to like."

Ichigo sighed softly, "Rukia and mom, huh... that beardo..."

...

"Ichi-nii moved."

Orihime and Uryu stared at Kurosaki Karin in shock. "What...?"

"He got a house in Hairo City a few days ago." Karin responded calmly, leaning against the doorframe, "And he moved there two days ago, with Reira... he didn't tell you?"

"No..." The Ishida couple thanked Ichigo's sister, and made their way back home.

"I think Kurosaki just wants to raise his daughter all alone..." Ishida said thoughtfully. Orihime sighed as she looked at the floor. "But, is it really ok for him to move so far? Hairo is 3 hours away from here, by car." her brow was creased in thought, "I wonder why he didn't tell us..."

"Because, when we're with him, we bring all these memories of Kuchiki-san." Uryu looked at his wife meaningfully, "You get it, don't you Orihime? Ichigo moved to a completely random city; leaving behind the Soul Society and Karakura because in both places, the memory of Kuchiki-san is probably everywhere for him."

...

It was the middle of the night. The weather outside was terrible; thunder storms had been the weather forecast, and it appeared it had come true.

Lightning flashed, temporarily lighting up his bedroom through the window. Ichigo remained in bed, unable to sleep as rain and wind battered against the house. The thunder cracked and boomed.

A soft cry came from the crib near the foot of the bed. And then, barely audible crying. Ichigo got up, crawling to the foot of the bed, and plucked Reira out, sitting back on his bed, he pulled the covers over himself again, rocking his daughter against his shoulder. The baby wailed, Ichigo murmured sleepily, "Reira, don't cry..."

Lightning flashed, thunder echoed terribly against the house, raising the baby's cries even more. Ichigo rubbed her back gently, "Shh, don't cry... its just lightning, Reira..."

But the baby could not be soothed. Ichigo switched positions, moving her from his shoulder to holding her in both arms, cradling her. "Reira, I love you..."

_"Reira, I love you..."_ the sudden image of a woman with shoulder-length black hair and indigo eyes, her small frame wrapped in blue and yellow, cradling a newborn, tracing the tip of her finger gently between the baby's eyes to her pink little nose suddenly burned in Ichigo's mind.

And when Ichigo snapped out of his reverie, almost shocked, he looked down at his daughter in his arms, who had angry tears streaming down her face, tears filled his own eyes as he croaked, "Reira, stop crying... I swear, I'm always gonna protect you..."

_Because, it was almost like Reira was crying because she had just realized her mother was gone._

He doesn't remember when she stopped crying, when he stopped crying, when they both fell asleep with her wrapped in his arms, or when the rain stopped.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong>

So there you have it. The 5th chapter of Heartsong. *sparkles*

I know it's kind of strange for Reira, a five year old, to know the lyrics to songs so good. Well, All the songs she sings are from that CD Isshin mixed for her. So far, it's been "Dearest Layla" by Eric Clapton, "Time After Time" by Quietdrive, and "Crying Like A Child" by Utada Hikaru... list will grow...

This story jumps from present to past; I hope everyone is able to keep up with it. XD Sorry about that. I feel like it's the only way I can tell the story, though.

Read and review.


	6. Pray For You

It was October 8th. The sun was scorching as two figures made their way down the road. The shinigami had a guitar case on his back instead of his sword, long, orange hair bright and almost neon as he walked hand in hand with his little girl, who swung his hand with her own, her other hand holding a woven basket as they walked until the large palace-like home loomed in front of them.

It was then Reira tried to walk faster, pulling on her father's arm, "Daddy, faster! C'mon!"

"Ok, ok!" They raced to the building.

Kuchiki Byakuya was taking a walk through his backyard, as it was really that big, when he saw the small feminine figure in a large white sunhat and yellow sundress, followed by a shock of tall orange.

He stopped walking, remained quiet as the girl smiled hugely, running at him, squealing, "Oji-sama!" and literally rammed into his arms. Byakuya put a hand on her head gently, the smallest smile decorating his face. "Reira."

The girl, who was latched onto his legs, looked up at him brightly, "We're here to visit mama!"

"I know." Byakuya looked up at his brother in law, who stood watching the scene with his hands in his pockets, "Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Byakuya..." Ichigo scratched his head, "It's been a while..."

"It is improper of you to refuse Reira from coming here." Byakuya stared at him, eyes gray and sharp as ever.

_You need to visit more often._

"Ah," Ichigo scratched his head, "Yeah, sorry."

"Oji-sama, can we go?" Reira looked up at him with those familiar indigo eyes.

"Yes."

"Thank you!" she turned to her father, "Let's go daddy!"

She took her father's hand and lead him again; to another building. The building that housed the graves of most of the passed Kuchiki family.

They entered, the sunlight dappled through windows, as they walked to the right, to a large gravestone marked_ Kurosaki-Kuchiki Rukia._

"Ohaiyo, Mama!" Reira set down her basket, taking out a flower wreath and putting it over the grave. She closed her eyes and clasped her hands together, silent for a moment, and then opened her eyes and smiled brightly. "Daddy, will you play?"

"Yes." Ichigo sat down, the guitar already out of it's case and in his arms. He strummed. Reira took off her hat, placing it over the basket, and started to sing.

_"Pedestrian bridge, at the base of the stairway  
>I wave goodbye at the last sight of your back<br>With the lights that changes into blue, time starts to move once again  
>My days that swallowed everything up except my umbrella<em>

_Say your little prayer, pray for you  
>I cannot promise you any meaning or eternity so lets send this love off together<br>I cannot live for anyone else's sake  
>I want a strength to be able to forgive myself<br>So I pray a day will come where I will not regret the days I did not cuddle you  
>This prayer will tear apart the clouds<br>And will release these hopes into the sky_

_My selfishness and the album I burnt  
>I want everything to be like last year where I had a tomorrow<br>In order to protect everything about you  
>I wanted to be able to protect<em>

_Good Bye to you who loved me,  
>Good Bye, to me who was loved by you <em>

_I am yearning and just yearning for you  
>Yet the place we wished to be was not here<br>Your voice that is still left in me  
>This prayer I want to take it to tomorrow<em>

_I cannot live for anyone else's sake  
>I want a strength to be able to forgive myself<br>So I pray a day will come where I will not regret the days I did not cuddle you  
>This prayer will tear apart the clouds<br>And will release these hopes into the sky..."_

...

She had fallen asleep. Ichigo chuckled quietly, carrying her, her basket with hat in one hand, his guitar case on his back. In the 6th division, the senkaimon was already opened. Over the years, Kurotsuchi-taicho had perfected both the opening of senkaimon and garganta; now shinigami did not need hell butterflies to go through the senkaimon. It was Renji who opened the gate, waiting there.

"Thanks, Renji."

"It's no problem." he sighed softly at the small girl in Ichigo's arms, "Yare yare, every time I see her, she's looking bigger."

"Yeah?" Ichigo chuckled, shifting her slightly in his arms, "Feels like it was just yesterday she was still in that incubator in the fourth division..."

Renji smiled softly. "Ichigo... when Reira has free time, let me or Kuchiki-taicho come take her for a while. It'll do her good to be here more often, she only gets to come here twice a year; on Rukia's birthday and once on her death. She really ought to spend more time with Kuchiki-taicho, he's her only real relative from Rukia's side."

Ichigo sighed softly, "I know, I know... it's just, I don't want her to be worrying about things like being a shinigami right now, she's still little..."

"I know.. but at least, let me start teaching her kido, she has a pretty strong reiatsu. Rukia was the same when we were kids..."

"Renji, she's six."

"I know, I mean-"

"Besides," Ichigo smirked suddenly, "I'm gonna let Byakuya handle kido teaching, what with _your_ amazing skills."

Renji's face darkened, "Why you little-"

"Don't forget what happened in Hueco Mundo!" Ichigo grinned, "You haven't forgotten the 'immensly tiny glow', have you?"

"Shut up!"

Ichigo smiled then, almost sad as he turned to the senkaimon, looking over his shoulder at him, "I'll see you later, Renji."

The redhead's frown faded, sighing softly, "Yeah."

The light of the senkaimon was bright as it swallowed Ichigo and his daughter for the second time that year.

...

A week later, on a Saturday morning, the sun was out. It had rained the previous night, so this morning there was the fresh smell of rain. Dew drops glittered on the grass, everything about this morning was like a breath of fresh air. Reira played in the backyard; Ichigo knew it was safe so he worked on paperwork in his bedroom on the second floor of the house. All in all, it was peaceful.

He sat at his desk, working diligently.

"Kurosaki-saaaan..."

Ichigo looked up at his paper work, looking around. Had he heard right? Had someone just called his name?

He looked down at his papers again, dismissing it as him starting to go crazy, when he heard it again. A soft, almost sad feminine voice. "Kurosaki-saaaan. Kurosaki-san, I said..."

Ichigo stood and went to the window, pulling up the blinds and peeking through with confusion.

Down at the front of his house stood Ishida Orihime, Her face slightly sad as she looked up at him. Ichigo was appalled.

_"Inoue?"_

...

The light fragrance of tea wafted around the hallway. Orihime sat with the mug in her hands, quiet.

"Karakura is pretty far. How'd you get here?" Ichigo sat across from her, on the couch.

"Uryu drove me. He'll be here in a little while, he just had some business to take care of." She sipped her mug of tea.

"I see." Ichigo knew what she was talking about. Over the years, the name Ishida had become known in 90% of households in Japan for his clothing lines. Ishida Uryu stitched, sewed, designed, and marketed all of his creations, ranging from wedding dresses to casual clothing. He and Orihime always sent tons of clothing for Reira on her birthday, and sometimes randomly as a gift... even Rukia's wedding dress had been created by Ishida himself.

"Where's Reira-chan?"

"In the backyard."

"Mm." she sipped her tea again, "It's too bad. I wanted to bring Satsuki, but her grandfather took her for today and it was too late to change the plan..."

_Ah, that's right. _Merely 8 months after Rukia's death, Uryu and Orihime had their first baby, a daughter named Satsuki.

Orihime set down her mug now with a soft sigh. Her eyes opened and she looked up at Ichigo slowly, "...Kurosaki-kun."

He looked back at her.

She did not back down for a second, "Won't you consider moving back to Karakura town?"

Ichigo's mug was suspended in the air, his mouth open. His eyes fell from Orihime to his lap.

"I..."

"Kurosaki-kun, next year, Reira-chan will be going to Kindergarten, won't she?" Orihime sighed softly, "It will be lonely for her here; if you come back to Karakura she'll be surrounded by people she knows. What's more, she can be classmates with Satsuki."

Ichigo did not look at her. "Well... I have considered-"

The doorbell rang. Orihime stood, walking to the door, "Ah, that's probably Uryu..."

"Kurosaki." Uryu nodded as he entered the kitchen, "It's been a while."

"Ah." Ichigo nodded back. Uryu looked around, "Where's Reira-chan? I brought her something..."

"Out in the back."

"Ah well, let her play. I'll give it to her later." Uryu sat the bag down on the floor as his wife tugged his sleeve gently.

"Neh, Uryu... I was just telling Kurosaki-kun how good it would be for him to move back to Karakura town..."

Uryu nodded at his wife, pushing his glasses a bit higher up on his nose, "Yes. Kurosaki, your daughter is unique. You know how it will go for her in school, don't you?"

Silence. Ichigo looked down, knowing perfectly well how Reira was bound to be treated. Everything about Reira would be scrutinized by the other children; her hair specifically due to it's length, natural curliness and dirty blond color. This, and Reira's free-spirited, happy personality, her constant love for singing and having a beautiful voice to compliment was certainly going to earn her enemies. Ichigo knew, that at least in Karakura, there would be others to watch over her.

"Kurosaki."

Ichigo nodded quietly, "I know... she'll be bullied. Just as much as I was...I don't want that for her... but, still..."

Suddenly, Uryu stood, grabbing Ichigo's collar, the chair screeching backwards as he did so, "Think a little, Kurosaki! Look at what you're doing to yourself! You've completely isolated yourself from everyone else; and in doing so you've completely shut out Reira! She's too naive to be able to deal with bullies; what are you going to do if she comes home bleeding because someone beat her up?" Uryu pushed him back a little, letting go of his collar, "Since Kuchiki-san's death, you've completely holed yourself up! You don't even care what happens to you any more!" he gestured to the ash tray sitting on the window ledge, "You've taken up smoking, haven't you? You don't do it in front of us or in the house because of Reira, but that doesn't mean we don't know about it! Do you want to die from lung cancer? Do you think it's ok?"

"Uryu, please, calm down..." Orihime said worriedly, gripping Uryu's arm gently. He backed off a little, stepping back slightly. Ichigo did not speak, staring down, his eyes blank with sadness, almost like the expression of a little boy getting his best toy taken away for good.

"Tell me, Kurosaki..." Uryu placed a hand on the ledge of the table, "How long has it been since you touched Zangetsu?"

Silence. Ichigo looked up, "I..."

"How long, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo meant to speak, but instead dropped his head again, his voice soft, "...There aren't many hollows in Hairo, Ishida..."

"So that's it, then? Since there's no more hollows, there's no more reason to protect? It's not the sword that protects, Kurosaki! If that's what it was, then I wouldn't be able to do anything with a bow! It's your hands! You swore that you were always gonna protect Reira, didn't you?"

Ichigo's eyes widened. "...How did you know...?"

"I'm not stupid, Kurosaki! Come back to Karakura! How is Kuchiki-san supposed to rest peacefully when you keep hurting yourself?"

"I..."

"Daddy..."

A soft voice, new, came from the back door. Everyone's eyes fell on little Reira, who stood there, her knees and the skirt of her dress dirty from kneeling in the dirt as she played.

"Reira?" Ichigo looked at her worriedly, "Ah, look what you've done to your dress..."

"Ah, Reira-chan..." Orihime said, as Reira crossed the kitchen hurriedly. She leaned on Ichigo's knees, small arms reaching for his neck, her head turned to Uryu.

"Mama IS resting peaceful!" She cried out, her voice angry, "She's peaceful 'cause she knows daddy has me! Daddy IS protecting! He's the best shinigami in the whole wide world! Don't bully my daddy!" and turned, her face buried in Ichigo's neck.

"Oh, Reira-chan..." Orihime murmured worriedly, as Ichigo sighed, pulling the girl onto his lap. She sniffled, her face in his neck as he patted her head, arms around her. "Reira, I'm not being bullied... don't speak like that, it's not nice..."

The small girl lifted her face, sniffling as she turned to Uryu again, "I-I'm sorry, Ishida-san..."

Uryu smiled gently, "It's fine, Reira-chan."

"Ah, Reira-chan!" Orihime smiled brightly as she picked up the brightly striped gift bag, "We brought you a dress; Uryu made it especially for you! Do you want to try it on?"

Reira looked at her daddy, her arms still around his neck, face to face with him. Ichigo moved his head forward slightly, kissing her nose, "Go on, Reira. It's alright."

She slid off his lap and took Orihime's hand, leading her upstairs to her room. Silence filled the kitchen between the Quincy and the Strawberry.

Ichigo sighed softly, running a hand through his hair. "Ishida."

Gray eyes framed in glasses flickered to his face.

"If you find a house near your's, let me know."

Uryu gave a small, almost sly smile.

"Ah."

_..._

**A.N.**

The song Reira sang at Rukia's grave was _Re:pray_ by Aimer. Thanks to MockingBirdxSxG, allylalina, 3butterfly3, abrokencitysky, and Twan for all the reviews.

...

**OMAKE:**

Orihime sighed softly, curling up in the passenger seat of the car as her husband drove quietly home.

"Neh, Uryu..."

"Hm?" He glanced at his wife for just a moment, before focusing back on the road.

Orihime smoothed her skirt, "How did you know Kurosaki-kun swore to protect Reira-chan?"

Uryu smirked suddenly.

"Wild guess."

His wife's eyes widened, "Really?"

"Really." he chuckled, "Well, I figured it. Kurosaki's the type of person to make declarations like that, especially over his daughter."

Orihime smiled gently- a bit slyly, even, "But you're no different, Uryu."

Uryu sighed softly, his mind wandering to his own daughter, who was probably asleep at home now.

"Yeah, that's true."


	7. A Day Without Melodies

Ichigo returned to Karakura town.

They moved in about a week, into a neat, 2-bedroom house that was across the house from the Ishida's. Ichigo enrolled Reira in Karakura elementary, where he had gone as a child; the same school Ishida's daughter would be going to.

In the meantime, Reira and Satsuki had bonded almost to easily. They played in their neighborhood sidewalk, outside their home, doodling flowers and rainbows all over the cement in sidewalk chalk before standing up and walking hand and hand into the Ishida house for lunch. Although Reira was the older of the two, Satsuki was more clever, taller and tougher her new sweetheart accomplice. She had Uryu's sharp gray eyes, her black hair falling just past her shoulder, her fringe thick and pin straight on her forehead, cut hime-style. They arranged tea parties and held mini-concerts in which they sang songs together. Tatsuki then got involved, and the girls both went every other day for karate class, taught by Tatsuki-sensei herself. Reira soon found herself a schdule good enough to keep her busy for most of the day.

Right now, however, she busied herself with barrettes, hair ties, and her father's long, orange hair. They sat on the floor; he was working on papers and she was working... on his pretty strands of orange.

She combed it, braided it, unbraided it, pinned his bangs back so she could see his hairline, separated is hair into two and made pigtails, stuck random clips in...

Ichigo did not pay attention, busying himself with work. He paused when she put her head down on his knee, falling asleep within seconds.

Ichigo let her sleep, carrying her up to her room after he was done with his paperwork.

...

Before Ichigo knew it, summer had died; the first day of school came up.

Reira was naturally a morning person. She got up, put on her uniform herself, and ran downstairs to the kitchen with a hairbrush and hairties in her hands, "Daddy, look!" She twirled, the pleated skirt of her school jumper flairing a bit as she did.

Ichigo smiled, "It looks great, Reira."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Ichigo smiled coolly, "You look really cute."

"Thank you!"

She sat down at the table and ate her cereal and toast while Ichigo fixed her hair into two neat ponytails.

Because, after Rukia's death, Ichigo had moved to Hairo city, to the house on the beach, his life became focused around his daughter. He learned hairstyles, he learned clothing, altering himself to become a master at little girls. He found it not too hard. Having two little sisters helped a lot.

So then, he walked hand and hand with her to school. The kindergarten class was bustling with parents. Most of the children that had arrived were excitedly exploring their classroom, a few children crying and refusing to let go of their parents.

Ichigo met Reira's teacher before, Hidama-sensei. She as a kind woman, perhaps in her late 30's or early 40's.

"Ohaiyo," She smiled at Reira, "What's your name?"

Reira beamed, giving Hidama-sensei a sunny smile as she bowed and exclaimed, "I'm Kurosaki Reira! Let's work together!"

Ichigo stifled a laugh, and Hidama-sensei laughed, "Yes, let's work together, Reira-chan. Come, I'll show you your desk..."

Reira got a seat next to Satsuki, as Ishida had requested Hidama-sensei do. Ichigo felt suddenly useless standing there, decided he should probably leave.

But Reira looked up at him from her seat, looking like a small, cute school doll as she smiled and waved back, "Bye, daddy!"

Ichigo smiled and waved at his little girl, before leaving the classroom. For some reason, he couldn't muster the strength to say, "Bye, Reira," at all.

...

Ichigo did not go home.

He wandered about, wondering what he should do since Reira was at school. He did not feel like going home; even though his job was an at-home job, he did not feel like working.

In the end, Ichigo found himself walking the graveyard where his mother was buried. He walked down the stone steps quietly, thinking.

"It was here, wasn't it?" He said softly, stopping in the middle of the steps, he smiled softly as he looked up at the blue sky.

"Rukia once told me she would wait until I was ready to talk to her; she wouldn't push me... she was always so selfless."

He stepped down, walking through a path of graves until he found the one marked _'Kurosaki Masaki'_, "As for me, I just want to keep Reira to myself all the time. Yet, I somehow let her go today..."

His eyes looked up, to that ledge high up, where his wife had stood years ago, when he had told her to let him remain a shinigami so he could protect, just a boy of merely 15, "...Perhaps I've matured, too?"

For just a second, he supposed he expected Rukia to be standing there half behind the tree, clad in a yellow dress, soaked to the bone from the rain, smiling gently at him as she had before.

Emptiness.

Ichigo knew. He was stunned for a moment, but give a soft smile knowingly, closing his eyes. He turned back to his mom's grave, closed eyes hidden beneath his hair.

His control on his emotions faltered. Ichigo's smiled dropped, a tear ran down his face.

_If not for Reira, I would have thrown myself into the river where mom died on that day you died, Rukia, and would be in there at the bottom right now._

_I sincerely believe that._


	8. To Paradise

Soft wails emitted from the small, cellphone shaped device in Rukia's hand.

She was lying on the bed on her back, the covers at her feet, short black hair splayed over her pillow. She held the small white device in front of her face with both hands, violet eyes intent.

Ichigo sighed softly, climbing onto her left side and pulling the cover up, "Baby's crying..."

"I know."

Ichigo sat on the bed, staring at his wife for a moment. "You won't go get her?"

"I'm trying to see if she'll stop." Rukia's gaze did not leave the baby monitor as she spoke, "If she lies down, she's given up on me coming, but if she stands..."

"What's she doing now?"

Rukia giggled softly, "She keeps rolling around in her crib..." she turned the tiny black and white screen to Ichigo, who watched as their 10 month old constantly fidgeted in her crib. She sat up, turned, lied down, rolled, sat up, lied down again, rolled on her back, then back on her tummy, she pulled the stuffed rabbit in her crib and flopped down on top of it...

Then she stood, gripping the bars of her crib, and wailed.

Rukia dropped the monitor on Ichigo's stomach, swinging her legs off the bed, stood and walked out of the bedroom, returning a moment later with Reira in her arms, saying softly, "Here's my girl..."

She sat down on the bed, shifting Reira upwards and kissing her cheek, "My _baby~!"_

"Rukiaaa.." Ichigo groaned, his voice muffled by his pillow as he lay face down in it, facing away from Rukia. Rukia turned her head, glaring playfully at him, and then, ignoring his whine, went back to giggling and cooing at their little girl.

His annoyance couldn't help but be broken into fondness when he felt a tiny person crawling over his shoulder, a tiny hand patting his head.

_"Dah!"_

Rukia's voice was soft, "Ichigooo, Reira wants her daddy~"

He felt something wet on his ear. "Ah, gross!" he sat up, rubbing the back of his hand on his left ear, Reira now sitting in his lap, "Drool?"

Rukia folded her arms across her chest, feigning pout, "You know she's teething!"

The alarm clock on Ichigo's nightstand table read 12:58.

...

He had been sitting in his workroom when his badge screamed of a hollow nearby. Ichigo forced his spirit self out of his body, tossed his badge to Reira and told her to be careful, and ran.

Reira simply nodded as a shinigami-uniform clad Ichigo ran out, gigantic sword easily resting against his back.

The destination of the hollow was not far- Ichigo had gotten much better at following certain reiatsus after so many years of hollow hunting...

But, he was surprised to find the reiatsu of the hollow he had felt fade by the time he reached the destination, brown eyes widening in surprise at the person who had defeated it.

"Yo, Ichigo!"

A bright red ponytail and jagged black ink marring tanned skin and a shit eating grin; a familiar old face.

"Renji!" Ichigo blinked in surprise.

"It's been a while." He folded his arms across his chest, Zabimaru slid back into his holster. "You're not looking half bad, Ichigo."

"Yeah...?" Ichigo sighed softly, "What brings you here, Renji?"

"Heh, impatient as ever..." Renji smirked for a moment, before his face went more business-like, "Important business Kuchiki-taicho wanted me to talked to you about."

"Byakuya?" Ichigo grimaced, "Is he mad because I didn't bring Reira to Seireitei for so long?"

Renji grinned, "Something like that..."

"I see..."

...

"It's been a while since I was here!" Renji exclaimed as he and Ichigo entered his home, slipping off his shoes as Ichigo pointed to the door of his office, "Just let me get into my body..."

"Yeah, yeah..." Ichigo turned to the door, "Reira!"

A head of long, dirty blond curls poked from the doorway, violet eyes wide, "Daddy?- Renji-san!" Reira jumped out into Renji's arms, beaming, "Its been so long!"

"Hasn't it?" Renji held her back gently, "Lemme look at you... sheesh, you're so big now, looking more and more like Rukia every day..."

Reira smiled brightly, "How are you?"

"I'm good... just came over to see Ichigo had driven you insane yet..."

Ichigo's voice came from the other room, filled with annoyance, "_I can hear you..."_

Reira beamed, her face soft, "Of course not..."

Ichigo shuffled into the room, glaring, "Reira, you have homework, right? Renji, let's go into the living room..."

"Yes- oh daddy, Satsuki's gonna be coming over in a little bit." Reira looked at him.

"Yeah, I know..."

...

"You and I both know this day was going to come." Renji's voice was serious as he kept his gaze cool on Ichigo, who was frowning slightly across from him.

"But... Isn't it still a bit early? She's only 16."

"Ichigo, you became a shinigami when you were 15-"

"The circumstances were completely different!"

"You can't keep holding her back!" Renji's voice was exasperated, "Her reiatsu's becoming like yours, it's too strong! She should learn how to control it! God forbid- god forbid, what if a hollow attacks her and you're not around-"

"That will never happen."

"You don't know that! What if it happens, Ichigo? What if she gets hurt? What if she dies? Your daughter will be gone, Rukia's most treasured person will be gone, and you'll live the rest of your life wallowing in the guilt of not being able to save her!" Renji's voice was sharp now as he spoke, "Let us teach her!"

Ichigo ran a hand through his hair, sighing softly.

"Alright."

Renji stared at his friend for a moment, who, for some reason, looked sad.

"Ichigo... why don't you like her being a shinigami? She has so much potential..."

"Because... being a shinigami, it's so easy to lose you life. And... I just can't bare to lose her."

His eyes looked up at Renji, who's eyes were wide was well.

"Everything I'm able to do now... I could never do without my daughter."

_Don't take her away from me. She's all I have._

Renji closed his eyes.

"I get it, man, I get it..."

"Just..." Ichigo looked at his friend, "I just want her to be safe..."

"Then she needs to learn how to_ really_ use her zanpakuto; not just the release. You know she has one."

Ichigo closed his eyes. "Yes...

_"Shizukana Kisaki."_

...

Reira was bundled up in the front seat of the 2007 silver Toyota Camry, wrapped in black coat, a scarf wrapped around her neck, singing to the loud rock song emitting from the radio. She looked over at her father, who drove quietly, brown eyes focused on the road.

It was Winter Break at school, and so, Ichigo had proposed a short trip. They had been driving for about an hour now... and, Reira had realized... she had no idea where they were going.

The thing was, they hadn't packed anything. So if they were staying somewhere overnight, how would they sleep?

"Daddy?"

"Mm?"

"...Where are we going?"

Ichigo looked at her, smiling softly, "To paradise."

Reira stared at him, violet eyes wide with confusion and a bit of an odd-feeling.

...

Ichigo parked along side the railing that lined the side of the road facing the ocean. The day was gray in every aspect. It was snowing; small round flakes of snow falling like powdered sugar over the lands. Reira found it a bit romantic; incredibly beautiful. She only wished she had brought a camera so she could capture the breathtaking landscape.

It really was an interesting paradise.

She shivered softly, hugging her arms around her, her waist-length curls being the only warmth for her ears, blinking up at her father, who stood watching her quietly, before holding a hand out to her.

They walked a bit forward, before stopping. Reira stared out at the vast gray sea looming before them, the pure white flakes of snow against gray.

She stood next to her father, his hand on her back steadying her from slipping on wet snow in her heeled boots.

"I brought Rukia here once." Ichigo's voice was quiet but warm, his eyes set on the ocean, "In the summertime. She was wearing a white dress- she had a hat too, but it fell in the water..."

Reira looked at her father's face, barely blinking.

"She stood out there, knee deep in the water- this is before you were born..." Ichigo gestured out to the sea, "Since the water level was higher then the skirt of her dress, it sort of floated around her knees... all you could see was this amazing, sparkling blue ocean, and then the sky was perfectly cloudless, and the sun was so bright... and all you could see was Rukia standing out there alone in the water, this white figure with hair blacker then night."

"I bet she looked beautiful..." Reira murmured softly.

"Yes... that's why you look so much like her." Ichigo smiled gently now.

"You loved her so much..." Reira said softly, more a statement then a question.

"Rukia...she changed the world I knew."

Reira remembered the story she had heard of her parent's meeting, "When she gave you her powers?"

"Yes, but it's not just that."

"Oh..."

"I'm a bit scared, though..." Ichigo smiled weakly, but it quickly faded as he shifted softly, his body turning from the sea towards his daughter.

His daughter looked up at him, eyes wide, as she pulled her scarf off of her neck, "Why?"

"Because..." Ichigo's face fell, his eyes closed as his hands curled into fists, pressed against his forehead, "I fear Rukia would hate the person I've become."

Reira stared up at her father, eyes wide with sadness.

"That's not true..."

Ichigo's eyes opened when he felt Reira's smaller hands take his, gently pulling them way from his face. he looked down at his daughter, who was smiling softly at him, her nose pink from the cold, his larger hands, roughened from years of swordplay in hers, "There's no way mama could ever hate you, daddy... I think you know that just as well as I do."

Ichigo remained silent, staring at her face as she wrapped her scarf around his neck securely, before wrapping her arms around his waist from the side, walking them both back to the car in a comforting silence.

Even in this frosty, cutting cold, Reira was able to provide more warmth then he could ever hope to feel after Rukia's time.

And the one place Ichigo took Reira was the one place where the memory he has is of Rukia, and Rukia only. No parents, no siblings, no nakama, no shinigami or arrancar or espada or fullbringers...

Just her.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong>

**_Shizukana Kisaki_: Roughly translates to _"Silent Queen"_. The release is _"Utau"_ meaning _"sing"._**

**Reira's zanpakuto. I'm still working on what it actually does... XP**


	9. Speaking Like Singing

She was combing his hair. A little boy, about 3 years old, with bright orange hair and violet eyes. Rukia sat behind him, dressed in a light blue dress, her chin-length hair falling in front of her face as she concentrated on the small boy in front of her.

Ichigo walked in, leading Reira by the hand. His eyes fell on his wife and his son, "Well, Reira's ready."

Rukia did not look up from the small boy, concentrating, "I think Shin needs a haircut."

"No way!" Ichigo shook his head as Reira slipped her hand out of his, sitting down at the table with her coloring book in front of her, "His hair looks good like that."

"Mama, look. Cow." Shin turned to Rukia, point a chubby little finger on a page in the Animals & Colors book he held.

"Yes, baby." Rukia smoothed his hair, fingering a lock of bright orange gingerly and spoke to her husband, "It's too long."

"It's not too long."

"It _is_," She sighed wistfully, "I want him to have the hair he had when my sweet little 9 month old and his world was me."

"His world is still only you." Ichigo scoffed, his voice slightly teasing, "And for the record, his hair has always been the same way it was when he was nine months old. Let it be different this time."

"Mama, I'm done!" Reira stood now, going over and holding her open coloring book in front of Rukia, "Is it good?"

Rukia beamed, "It looks beautiful, Reira. Show Daddy."

Reira came to him too, violet eyes shining, "Daddy, is it good?"

Ichigo began to say something, but suddenly found no words would come out. He looked around, trying to speak, his wife and both his childrens' eyes on him, waiting expectantly for his answer.

_"Daddy?"_

And suddenly, Ichigo woke with a start.

"Daddy?"

He stared up, brown eyes wide in sleepy confusion into slightly worried eyes. Reira moved back slightly, "Daddy, are you ok? You were tossing and turning and you kept calling..."

Her voice faded and she did not finish her sentence, but Ichigo knew what she was going to say already. He stayed there in bed, sighing softly.

"Was it a bad dream?" Reira looked at him.

Ichigo sat up, pushing a lock of his long orange hair behind his back, frowning slightly, "Ah... I guess so. Actually, as soon as you mentioned it, I forgot what it was..."

Reira nodded softly, "Well, I made pancakes today; they're on the table. I have to tutor today, so Tamaki and Momo will be here in a little while."

"Yes."

Reira left his room, and Ichigo flopped back down in bed with a sigh, curling over and rolling onto his right side, closing his eyes.

He hadn't forgotten anything. Rukia, the little boy with his hair and her eyes, that name- Shin- which he knew was short for Shin'ichi- a boy's name Rukia had liked back when they were looking at baby names, or that argument about Shin's hair and him being a mama's boy, or Reira's coloring book...

Ichigo drew his knees to his chest, his blanket over his head, squeezing his eyes shut.

He hadn't forgotten a thing.

...

Reira stood behind her student, 7 year old Tamaki Asano, who was in second grade and was miserable at math.

"Oh my god!" Reira yelled loudly, her knuckles white gripped the chair, "You wrote 9 again, I told you already, you got it wrong and you wrote 9 three times! What is wrong with you, it's wrong! Erase it!"

In the living room, Ichigo couldn't help but snicker softly as he poured maple syrup on his pancakes. Reira was a gentle, sweet soul, but her fuse was pretty short.

Like mother, like daughter.

...

On Saturday, Ichigo and Reira went to the Soul Society, where they practiced a sword fighting all day long.

Ichigo and Renji would sometimes switch off, sparring with her. Renji taught her defense, Ichigo taught her offense as well as the other. Byakuya would take her for 3 hours and teach her himself, sword handling along with kido.

Right now, it was a break. Ichigo was in the yard of the 6th division, where he, Renji and Byakuya tutored the girl.

It had been quite a while since she had gone with Renji to buy some things in the "downtown" part of the Seireitei. Ichigo was getting a bit bored waiting for her, so he wandered off the division's property towards where they had gone.

That's where he spotted them. Reira and Renji, speaking to another person. A boy, who stood at about 5''8, his hair a soft black, his eyes dark and gentle. He was speaking to them, Renji was grinning, and Reira was laughing. The boy smiled at her reaction to whatever he said... Reira was nodding now; Renji was now walking towards where Ichigo was hiding behind the corner of the building, leaving the two alone.

Ichigo, too, walked forward, "Renji."

"Hey," Renji grinned, "Bored?"

"Yes." Ichigo looked over his shoulder, "Who's that?"

"Huh?" Renji looked over his shoulder as well, "Oh. The 4th seat for the 3rd division. His name's Yasashi Ryouta... you don't know about him?"

"Oh," Ichigo's eyebrows raise slightly, "That's the Ryouta-kun Reira always tells me about?"

"Probably. Reira always sees him when she's here." Renji looked mildly suprised, "They're quite close."

Ichigo pouted thoughtfully, "Really..."

"Ah well, don't worry about it too much." Renji said affirmatively as a peeled the skin off a tangerine, "I don't know about Karakura, but here, she's very popular, especially with boys."

Ichigo frowned, "What?"

Renji looked at his orange-haired friend pitifully. Reira was such an blinding angel in his eyes that it was impossible for Ichigo to imagine her being popular with the male generation, let alone -GASP- date one of them, which Reira had never done... as far as he knew.

"You really never noticed? Sure are dumb..."

"Shut up." Ichigo's frown deepened as he looked back at Reira, who was listening to something Ryouta-kun was saying.

He smiled, she laughed. Ichigo looked back to Renji, who now popped a tangerine piece in his mouth.

"Hey, Ichigo," Renji's voice was warning, "Don't take it to heart too much. You know how she is. Trust her a little."

"Yeah..." Ichigo turned, following Renji as the red head spoke of an interesting kido Byakuya had used on one of their sparring sessions last week.

_If something was happening between them, she would tell me. I trust her._

...

She had pinned him. With a sigh, she placed her sword on the floor slumping softly and wiping sweat off her forehead.

Ichigo was grinning. "Good job."

Reira smiled, "Fighting you when you're just in shikai is not really hard, Daddy. Can't we do something else?"

"No." Ichigo frowned at her, "You've got to practice, your defensing is still a little off."

"Then, can't you use your bankai?"

"You won't be able to keep up with my bankai." Ichigo replied hotly, smirking at his girl.

"I wanna practice kido..." Reira picked up her sword, looking at it with a doubtful pout on her face.

"You just want an excuse to get out of this training. Or to go see Byakuya." Ichigo held his hand out, "C'mon, up."

With a sigh, she grabbed his hand and stood. Swinging her blade over, she pointed it forward.

Ichigo nodded, "Alright, release it. Let's be a bit more serious."

Her eyes brightened, "Really?"

"Yes, really. Let's go."

Reira held the sword out in front of her diagonally, so the blade was straight up.

_"Sing..."_ She began to turn the sword slowly clockwise, until the blade was horizontal, _"Shizukana Kisaki."_

By the time the blade was set as a line, her blade had turned a pure white, just as Rukia's. And, as she gripped the handle with both hands, protruding from the other side was another blade, this one a blade blacker then the darkest night. The handle, which was centered between the blades, was a rich crimson red.

Soul Society's only double-bladed sword, Shizukana Kisaki.

A grin set on Ichigo's face, one of pride and a bit of amazement.

"Sugoi," He nodded, and pointed Zangetsu at her, "But is your sword handling as amazing as your blade?"

Reira smiled back, holding the sword at her side, "Only one way to find out, Daddy."

...

Yasashi Ryouta smiled softly, watching the golden-haired girl saunter off towards the 6th division office.

He was not sure why he was so taken by her. Something about her was just special; different. They were quite close, in any case. He and Reira-chan had met many times before, the first being when he had 'saved' her from a hollow in the living world last year. She had, as silly as it sounded, "stolen his heart", and he found himself unable to regret it.

He knew of her story as well, of her parents- who were revered and famous in Soul Society due to Kurosaki Ichigo's status. The man who had broken into Seireitei as a Ryoka and stopped his wife's execution, defying everything of the Gotei 13, defeating_ the_ Kuchiki Byakuya- who later became his brother in law!- and defeating Aizen Sosuke, who was unstoppable with his Kyoka Suigetsu, master sword of illusion...before settling down years later and marrying the woman who started it all by giving him her powers. They had a daughter, were happy, but... Kuchiki Rukia-sama died. And after that, the story just... crumbled. Nothing amazing was left to say, the story had seemed to be torn of it's unwritten pages.

Ryouta knew it would not be easy to win Kurosaki-sama's trust.

It was either gain, or die trying.

...

_'Ah, Ichigo.'_

_'Zangetsu...'_

_'You wish to ask me something.'_

_'How did you know?'_

_'I am a manifestation of your soul. How could I not?'_

_'Oh.'_

_'Then. What is it?'_

_'Zangetsu... does it still rain in your world?'_

_'...No. There is no longer any rain. Since...'_

_'Since?'_

_'Since Shirayuki-hime faded... it has been snowing here ever since.'_

_..._

**TBC.  
><strong>

_...  
><em>

Profile: Kurosaki Reira_  
>- Prepare to be amazed...<br>_

_Name: Kurosaki Reira (or it could be Layla!)  
>Age: 16<br>Height: 5''4  
>Weight: 121 lbs.<br>Hair: Dirty-blond, long and wavy  
>Eyes: Violet<br>Race: 2/3's shinigami, 1/3'ds human  
>Parents: Kurosaki Ichigo &amp; Kuchiki Rukia<br>Theme: Main Titles (The Little Mermaid) by Alan Menken  
>Jobs: Eh... I tutor the Asano kids on Thursdays... other then that, I'm a high school student and also a shinigami...<br>Likes: Singing, visiting Seireitei, going with Satsuki to Cafe Memoir for pastries, Ryouta-kun, strawberry cake, Vera Wang, Daddy  
>Dislikes: Anybody's ill will against another person, especially my daddy<br>Favorite songs: "Dearest Layla" -Eric Clapton; "Gee" -Girl's Generation, "What Is Love" -Exo-K  
><em>


	10. Mr Shinigami

It was a Saturday morning. And, as expected, Saturday mornings, for Reira, meant Satsuki mornings.

Or days. Even nights sometimes. Whatever the case, Ichigo knew. So when the doorbell rang, he routinely went and opened the door without even checking, because he knew who it was.

"Good morning, Ichigo-san."

Ichigo sighed softly, "Morning, Satsuki. Come in..." he moved from the door to let the girl in.

"Reira's upstairs, follow me..."

"Ah, you don't have to Ichigo-san- I know where her room is."

"I know... but she might be in the shower still, so..." Ichigo's voice faded as he went up the stairs. Satsuki nodded quickly, following him up to Reira's room, where he opened to door, gesturing towards the bed, "Just wait for her here."

"Ok."

Ishida Satsuki stood at 5''5, with dark blue eyes and even darker hair that fell straight down, stopping at her mid-back. By looks and taste, the polar opposite of Reira; yet the two had been practically inseparable since kindergarten. Being so close, they were quite touchy-feely with each other; the typical friendly hugs and kisses, because Reira seemed to thrive on happiness and affection. Orihime only smiled and said that it reminded her of herself and Tatsuki-san.

She knew Ichigo-san saw his daughter as the bright, perfect jem on the rusted crown that was his life. But he wasn't the only one to see her that way- she, too, looked at Reira through admiring eyes. Her best friend was beautiful and striking, but also very gentle. It was Reira's beautiful voice that often got Satsuki through the rough patches in her life; the times she'd gotten into arguments with her father over things like not wanting to train more in her Quincy abilities.

She twisted the Quincy cross dangling from her wrist on a silver chain in her fingers gently, shaken out of her thoughts at the sound of the door opening, looking up.

"Satsuki-chan!" The girl bound towards her, the door clicking shut behind them, arms open. Satsuki smiled, ruffling Reira's hair on the top of her head as she hugged her, "Did you wait long?"

"Nope, just got here." Satsuki grabbed the towel sitting on the bed, throwing it out gently so it fell over Reira's head like a hood.

"Dry your hair, or you'll get a cold."

...

"Hey, Rukia. Time to get up."

Ichigo sat on the edge of the bed, on Rukia's side, gently gripping her shoulder. The woman groaned softly, turning over and blinking up at him with sleepy eyes, her voice still breathless with sleep, "It's time already..."

"Yes." Ichigo smoothed her hair off her forehead and stood, shoving his hands in his pockets, "You'll be late if you don't get up now. Ukitake-san's probably waiting for you all excited."

Rukia sat up with a tired groan, blinking up at Ichigo, when she noticed her 2 week old daughter in his arms, "Oh- Reira. Come~!"

"Nuh-uh." Ichigo stepped back, "If you take her, you will never let her go. C'mon, get up."

"Mmm..." Rukia rolled out of bed slowly, pouting, "But it's gonna feel so weird to go back..."

"It hasn't been that long," Ichigo tossed out her shihakusho on the bed with his free hand as she stretched, touching her toes "You've only been gone for like... 3 months? And even when you were given home rest, you still did your paperwork..."

"But the past month, I didn't do anything." Rukia pouted thoughtfully, folding her arms across her chest, "And these past two weeks I've only been doing things with Reira."

"You'll cope." Ichigo looked down when Reira made a tiny baby noise, just barely moving her head before going quiet again. He looked up at Rukia as he spoke quietly, "Come on, hurry up. You're lucky I woke up early today and made breakfast."

She stuck her tongue out at him as he left the room, heading downstairs, before turning to the shihakusho on the bed with a dreading sigh.

20 minutes later, Ichigo was sitting on a pulled out chair in the dining room, his eyes closed, with Reira asleep against his chest. He opened his eyes, looking out of the corner of his eyes when he heard Rukia's light footsteps on the stairs.

"Finally." He commented as Rukia came over to the table, her eyes brightening when she saw, "Chappy pancakes!"

"Don't expect it every day." His tone was light and teasing as Rukia sat down happily, pouring strawberry and maple syrup over her pancake and stabbing it with a fork, "It's a bit sad to eat it, though..." Rukia said in a slightly regretful tone, before shoving the fork in her mouth happily.

A comfortable silence fell on them, Rukia stood to put her plate in the sink, and Ichigo glanced at the clock.

"Rukia, you're gonna be late. It's 7:22."

"I know." She returned back, holding her arms out. For a split second, Ichigo thought she wanted a hug, but then she spoke, "Give me."

"Ah.." he passed the tiny doll-like baby in his arms to Rukia, who's eyes closed as she held the baby close, her nose pressed against the baby's head gently.

She stood like that for a moment, before opening her eyes, her hand touching the baby's head gently. Ichigo reached back then, carefully taking her while watching Rukia's unreadable expression. The baby fidgeted slightly, as if detecting her mother's slight distraught as Ichigo went into the living room, where he carefully laid the baby in the cradle they kept in the living room.

When Ichigo returned, Rukia's back was to him, her left arm slung around her waist, the palm of her right arm up to her face. "Alright, Rukia..."

His voice faded as he came closer and noticed her frame trembling slightly. "Oi...Rukia?"

His hand touched her shoulder, whirling her around to face him when he heard her sniffle.

"Rukia..." His hand grabbed her's pressed against her face gently, "What's wrong?"

She did not answer, her eyes closed, face distraught as she hiccuped, hot tears running down her downcast face as she did.

Seriously? Was she still stuck with those pregnancy hormones-affecting her mood thing?

Ichigo's left hand held hers, his other hand brushing tears off her face, "Rukia."

"I-...I don't want to go..."

Ichigo wrapped his arms around her, Rukia wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and she cried into his chest.

"It's only for a little bit of time." Ichigo murmured into her hair, stroking her back lightly, "You'll be back for lunch, anyways...it's just a little while..."

"Y-You..." Rukia hiccuped as she spoke, her voice muffled from her talking into his chest, "You don't u-understand, b-because you d-didn't ca-carry her for nine months, _huuu_..."

Ichigo sweatdropped, before gently pulling back from her, smoothing her hair back with both hands, "Come on, Rukia."

She took a deep, shuddery breath before opening her eyes, now puffy from tears and a clear, glassy violet. Ichigo kissed her forehead, "You'll be back before you know it."

Rukia grimaced as she left, walking quietly to the 13th division's office, greeted by Kiyone and Sentaro, who were rejoicing the return of their lovely vice-captain.

...

Rukia sat at her desk, a stack of paperwork in front of her.

She leaned with her chin on her fist, elbow propped up on the table, staring at the papers with a brush in her hands. The ticking of the clock rang in her ears.

She looked up, hoping to see 12:00, which was her break- 8:33.

Mentally groaning, she sat up, firmly telling herself.

_'Ok, Rukia. You will not move or work until this paperwork is finished. You will complete it all, and then you will go home for lunch. You will not think about Ichigo or Reira. You will not look at the clock. Right?'_

She nodded firmly.

_'Ow...my neck is stiff...'_

Uh, I mean.

_'Right.'_

...

"Here."

Ichigo sat a cup of coffee down in front of his old friends, before sitting down himself in the chair across from them, "You sure you don't want any, Mizuiro?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

Keigo Asano looked up, nodding, "Thanks."

"Ah."

Keigo lifted the cup, taking a sip quietly, eyeing Ichigo as Mizuiro spoke up again, "...So, how's it been going?"

Ichigo looked back at him before dropping his gaze, shrugging softly, "Fine..."

...

Rukia finished her paperwork, beaming as she set down her brush. Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair as she looked up at the clock.

11:12.

Wow!

She meant to stand up, and return the papers to her captain when there was a knock at her door.

"Kuchiki-fukutaicho! Sentaro requesting permission to enter!"

"Yes, come in..."

Sentaro entered through the sliding door, a stack of papers in his hand, "Kuchiki-fukutaicho, Captain wishes to know if you have finsihed the paperwork!"

Rukia beamed, feeling accomplished, "Yes. I-"

"Great!" Sentaro picked up the finished stack, setting the one in his hands on her desk hurriedly, "Because we still have 5 more stacks from the first division to go! Ganbatte, Kuchiki-fukutaicho!"

...

Okay Rukia. Don't panic.

It's only a matter of picking which pile of papers to finish first.

"DAMN YOU FIRST DIVISION!"

...

So...many... papers...

No...space...to breathe...

suffocating...writhing...pain-

"Rukia, do your work. You can write your poems about it later."

Rukia looked up from her scratch paper to see her husband leaning against the doorframe, decked out in his uniform, "What are you doing here?"

"Wow, thanks. It's nice to see you too." Ichigo said in a miffed yet sarcastic tone. Rukia rolled her eyes, "Where's Reira?"

"With Nanao-san. It's just for a little while, I just wanted to see how you're getting along."

"Oh, really..."

"Yes, really..." She resists the urge to roll her eyes when Ichigo uses shunpo to re-appear right in front of her desk, leaning against it as he eyes her, his expression unreadable but oh so obvious to her.

Rukia smirks.

...

Well, originally, she had been walking home from school, swinging her schoolbag and twirling so the pleated skirt of her uniform flayed out prettily as she hummed.

Satsuki-chan had stayed after school for help in Karate class; apparently there was some techniques she wanted to work on a bit more. She would be over in 2 hours to work on math homework. Until then, Reira found, she had some spare time on her hands.

She twirled a lock of ramen noodle-like hair in her fingers, only to pause, suddenly having an odd sinking feeling when a sudden weight seemed to just drop on her chest-

_What's this reiatsu?_

Immediately alert, she looked around, violet eyes wide and sharp, for anything suspicious. That reiatsu, it was no joke-

The loud roar of what could only be a hollow sounded off quite close. Reira whipped her head around in the direction it came from... and then she saw it. Flying, like a giant 6-legged centipede with bat wings, it was the definition of hideous. Reira wrinkled her nose as she reached into her pocket, pulling out her soul candy dispenser-

Suddenly, a figure, lean and dark-haired, jumped straight off the roof of a nearby building, kicked the hollow in the side, sending it whirling out of orbit. Violet eyes widen and a hand slackens on a rabbit-shaped dispenser as that same figure pulls out a gleaming sword, holding it with both hands and bringing it straight down into the hollow's head.

He lands down on the floor as the hollow breaks apart, just a few feet in front of her.

Silence fills the little area, as the dust clears, and the tall, thin figure looks over his shoulder with easy, dark eyes.

Reira then asks, "Uh... who are you?"

He doesn't seem to get that she's talking to him. He turns back around and slides his sword back into it's holder and proceeds to walk away.

"Ah, excuse me-! Mr. shinigami! Are you Imoyama-san's new recruit or something?" She runs to catch up to him, tilting forward slightly to look at him from the front.

He stops moving, his eyes widening slightly, "You... can see me?"

She stares at him for a moment, before realizing the situation, "...Oh. Yes! I can see spirits. I'm a shinigami, too."

His confusion melts slightly, "But, how..." he looks her up and down, not understanding why a shinigami would be dressed as a high school student, "Who are you?"

Reira straightens a bit, "Kurosaki Reira, daughter of Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia-"

The boy takes her words in, "Ah- Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Yes. My daddy?"

"I see. So you are his daughter." Reira now actually takes in this person she's talking to. Tall, though not as tall as Daddy, his hair hair is the deepest black, tinted navy-blue under the sun, and side-swept across his forehead, a bit longer in the back, with gentle, strong dark eyes and a gentleman-like smile. "Actually, if I may ask, Kurosaki-chan-"

"Reira-chan is fine."

"Reira-chan," he corrected himself, his smile gentle, "Do you know where I may find Urahara Kisuke?"

"Yes." Reira pointed out, "He'll be down the road. I can take you."

"I would appreciate it."

"It's no problem...I never got your name, Mr. Shinigami."

His eyes are soft.

"It's not 'Mr. Shinigami'. It's Yasashi Ryouta." Reira is slightly taken back when he suddenly bows, like a butler to his master, and says evenly, "It's a pleasure to make your aquaintence... Reira-chan."

She stares at him for a moment after he straightens up, and then smiles easily.

"Ok!"

"Oh, and by the way... by Imoyama-san, were you referring to Kurumadani-san?"

"Who?"

"The one with the afro..."

"Oh...but daddy said his name was Imoyama-san!"

"It's not! It's Kurumadani-san."

"But he looks like a Imoyama-san!"

...

Keigo sighed, shaking his head as his arm dangled off the top of his chair, "What was I supposed to do? Tamaki's always forgetting something. On the first day of school, he was so excited he forgot his shoes. I actually had to go and buy him new shoes!"

Mizuiro scoffs, "That's nothing. You wanna know what Shion did? I took her to Target the other day, right? She went totally crazy in the 1-dollar section and I had to drag her home, before she had a tantrum or something. When we got home, she was taking out the stuff from the car when a bird pooped on her head. I told her it was from God, who was punishing her for acting bad! And-"

"Agh, do not talk to me about daughters." Ichigo sweatdropped, smiling slightly as picked up his cup, bringing it up to his lips and savoring the light warmth radiating from it, "You will remind me of Reira-chan."

The image of his crazy, curly haired baby pops into his mind, screaming in her high voice, 'Daddy~!'

Mizuiro pressed a finger to his chin, "Ah, that's right. Reira-chan is in... eh... Soul Society, is it?"

Ichigo nods, eyes soft, "Yes. She's visiting her uncle."

As he looked past Mizuiro's head, he spotted Rukia's picture sitting up above the fireplace. That was where her photo had always been. The photo itself changed often, sometimes weekly, depending on Ichigo's mood. The only thing that remained constant was that the photo was always Rukia- and she was always smiling.

The corners of his mouth turned up just so slightly, his eyes sad a little bit.

_Rukia... I miss you._

...

Even if the moon seems to be missing...  
>The truth is, she is always there- just changing shape.<br>Never forget that.

...


	11. WARning

The clock ticked quietly in Ichigo's study. It was around 7 in the evening, Ichigo sighed softly as he leaned back in his chair, stretching his arms out with a tired sigh.

Work, work, work. It was getting to be annoying. Boring paperwork, boring sitting around with nothing to do, except paper work... boo.

_**I...**_

Ichigo blinked, sighing as he rubbed his forehead. His head hurt... like someone was scratching again him..

_**I...**_

What was that? He shook his head, dismissing it as him just being worn out. He should distract himself.

_**I'm baaaaaaaaack.**_

_...What?_

How about dinner? Reira had said before that she was going to make chicken tonight. Nooo. They'd had chicken all week! Maybe he could persuade her to make something else... but Reira might not change her mind...

_**Well, well.**_

_What are you doing here?_

_**Here where? You're inner world? This is my HOME, if you've forgotten, King. But don't worry. I'll remind you yet.  
><strong>_

_Shut up! Why are you back here NOW? What do you want?_

_**I have my own will, ya know. You want to know what I want? I want power. I want control. I want to kill you-**_

_Leave._

_**Heh... you can't ignore me forever... King.**_

Sitting forward again with slight dread, he shook his head and twirled his pen in his fingers absentmindedly, trying to think of ways to pass the time-

HOLLOW! HOLLOW! HOLLOW!

_**Time to play!  
><strong>_

"Shut. Up." Ichigo whispered to himself, forgiving the annoying screaming of his badge as well as his mind just this once for a chance to do something more, well, entertaining, and pushed it against his chest. His body slumped in his chair and he easily climbed out through the open window, following the heavy reiatsu to the location. He landed easily on the rooftop of a building, sharp brown eyes scanning for hollows-

9 of them. huge ones, too. Ichigo's signature frown deepened as he pulled Zangetsu out from it's resting place on his back, the white binding coming undone easily. This was not going to be simple and he knew it. Holding out Zangetsu straight, Ichigo grinned and charged straight into the middle of the craziness, easily taking out the first hollow in his site with one swing. He turned around, firing a Getsuga Tensho at the next one in front of him-

But the hollow's legs seemed to sort of grow back. His eyes widened, brow furrowed, _'What the hell-?'_

_**It's all your fault, ya know. You're too weak to protect anyone.**_

His frown deepens at the 'voice' he is sure he heard, "I thought I told you to _go away_."

Several loud roars emitting from the hollows behind him made him look up, realizing that no, those 9 hollows he had seen suddenly became... 13? Using shunpo, Ichigo moved straight up, cutting off the head of a hollow in the process- the best way to kill it, anyways- and landing on the back of one.

Hollows must be dumb, Ichigo thought, Because he was basically riding on it and it hadn't even noticed. And then...

A fellow hollow noticed his presence. Roaring loudly, it brought down a pincer like arm to kill Ichigo... who dogdged, and the pincer stabbed the hollow Ichigo had been standing on.

Talk about stabbing in the back!

Ichigo jumped from the hollow in time, holding Zangetsu above his head again and bringing it down on another hollow. It worked, but he found himself suddenly flying due to being swatted by a hollow.

He crashed, into a building straight. The wall shattered, debris tumbling over him as he groaned, _'Fuck...'_

Standing up, he shook his head, wiped blood off his lip and ignored the stinging in his arm as he pulled Zangetsu from the rubble and is about to charge forward again-

_**You are so useless. You can't protect anyone...and it's your fault.**_

"...What-" Ichigo looks down at the ground with wide eyes-

_**It's your fault the Queen's dead. You let it happen. And now... the Princess will die too. All because of you.**_

"No..." a dreaded whisper left him. "This is-"

_**You killed her! My Queen! My creator! You abused her, you let her go... and she died! All because of you!  
><strong>_

"No-"

_**Let go! You had your chance! You can't do it anymore, you're WORTHLESS now! Let go!**_

"N-"

_**LET GO!**_

"NO!"

A sudden, sharp pain in his head is what halts him. It come so suddenly, like somebody stabbed his brain with pins. His hand flies to his forehead, and in that split second he's distracted- WHAM! He's sent flying, again.

Ichigo flies back into a building again, smashing the wall as it meets his back with full force. The sudden impact and pain is dizzying and all there is...

_'Shit...'_ He looks up from his place on the floor, in the rubble.

8 building-size hollows surround him, eyeing him the way vultures eye a dead animal in the middle of the desert. _'Shit... get up! Get up...'_

His fingers stretch for Zangetsu when the hollow's single fang pierces him in the gut.

Ichigo screams right out loud.

"Aghh..." The hollow does not pull it's piercer out of him, Ichigo tries desperately to get out of it...his vision blurs...the pain is agonizing...

The hollow lets out a bloodcurdling scream when the fang keeping Ichigo pinned to the ground by his stomach is cut off by something. Ichigo can barely squint as as the tall, lean figure lands elegantly a few feet from him, looking over his shoulder. Dark eyes scan the area before settling on Ichigo, growing wide-

_"Kurosaki-sama?"_

"Kurosaki-kun!"

"Sado-kun, take him to Urahara-san. Orihime, stay with us in case. Yasashi-kun, let us begin."

"Yes!"

"...Of course..."

His eyes are sinking closed as he feels strong arms lift him easily- the blurry face of Chad shows up in his view... _"Ichigo, I'm taking you to Urahara's, try to stay awake..."_

"..."

He can't hear anymore. His eyes settle on the familiar dark-haired man, a gleaming sword in his right hand, walking straight into the battlefield he left behind. In his head, he is sure he can hear the manical laughter of that... _thing_.

His eyes sink closed, the stabbing pain in his abdomen growing louder and louder; a loud thudding in his head.

_Reira..._

...

**TBC**


	12. Final Destination

"You're going again?"

Ichigo blinked, watching his wife pull a cape-like shawl over her shoulders; over her shinigami uniform.

Rukia nodded. "I have to."

"Didn't you just go yesterday? It's Sunday, Rukia. We have work tomorrow..."

"I know," She ran a hand through her hair, "But I have to go back to Inuzuri, Ichigo. Those children don't have enough food and they don't have anyone else to help them."

Ichigo watched his wife in silent understanding- knowing that she had grown up in the exact same conditions as those kids.

Rukia's eyebrows were knitted slightly as she tugged the front door open, looking at him so that their eyes met and pierced-

"I will never turn my back on someone who needs me."

...

_"Daddy!"_

Swift arms wrapped quickly around Reira's petite waist, pulling her into a back embrace; Ryouta's grip strong as he spoke softly, "Reira, you shouldn't see him yet..."

Tears slipped down her face as she stood watching her father heal under the golden glow of Orihime-san's rikka. Warm brown eyes flickered up to Reira's face, Orihime spoke gently, "Just give it a few more moments, Reira-chan... he will be fine."

Said girl sank to the floor on her knees next to her father, who lay on a futon in the middle of a room at Urahara's.

The glow slowly faded; Orihime sat back on her knees and spoke, "Well, his injuries are healed now, so he should wake up soon... the stomach wound was terrible, though..."

Reira scooted forward a bit, both of her hands gripping Ichigo's arm as she watched for his eyes to open.

They did not.

"It doesn't make any sense." Uryu's voice was quiet but thoughtful, "He should have been able to take those hollows. He's done it before... what happened?"

"Shall I show you?"

Everyone turned to look at Urahara, who stood in the doorway, cane in one hand, the other tucked into his shirt.

"Urahara-san?"

Urahara pulled his hand from his shirt, and immediately gasps were heard around the room.

Orihime's eyes were wide, "Is that..."

"Urahara-san..." Chad's expression was bewildered, "Where did you..."

Urahara turned the half piece of a hollow mask in his hand, eying it, "Tessai found this in Kurosaki-san's shirt when he was healing his stomach wound."

Orihime's voice was soft, "Oh, no..."

Reira stared at them all, concerned and worried faces, the strange object in Urahara's hand. She knew of her father's hollow... but she had never actually seen anything like that in her life.

She looked back at her father, who was still unconscious.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she leaned forward a bit and both her hands gripped Ichigo's forearm; another tear slipped down her cheek.

...

When Ichigo opened his eyes... all he saw was white.

Eyes bleary, he groaned sitting up slowly. Buildings poked up slightly from the ground; just barely showing because everything was buried in snow. Soft flakes fell from the sky, the entire scene was a gray-white.

When Ichigo looked over at his side, he noticed Zangetsu lying there. Reaching over, he gripped the sword's handle, standing up slowly and picking it up-

He was struck frozen when icy hands grabbed the back of his neck, the other grabbing Zangetsu's handle.

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock when a a high voice hissed, _"Welcome back... King."_

Pure white snow slowly seeped red.


End file.
